Loki Essentials
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: This story is based off the chronology of Loki and the events transpired within the Thor Essentials 1-4 each chapter will sum up the events of one book... within a slightly altered universe to suit my fancy! *evil grin* WARNING! has non-sexual spanking!
1. Addled

So Jason and I have just finished reading Thor Essentials #1! (What this chapter is based off of, and the subsequent chapters will be based off of the following segments in the Thor age!) Since Jason loves me so, and I love him so, he is awesome enough to continue being EVER so prolific in writing these fics for me! We plan to be writing a separate fic together soon, so stay tuned! :P

Loki's arms windmilled as he landed atop the highest platform of Odin's sprawling fortress. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape at the suddenness of his travel here. Thor has tied him to his hammer and hurled him with all of his godly might, into the sky of Midgard, across worlds and into the realm of Asgard. Even as Loki watched, stunned, Thor's hammer arced back to return to it's sender. Loki blushed as he heard Asgardians who had been nearby to see this spectacle hoot and holler at him, praising Thor for defeating him so soundly so as to deliver him in such a manner.

Loki's eyes shot forward to observe Odin sitting high upon his throne, watching Loki with a stern expression upon his face. Loki's mind raced to think of how he might avoid his father's wrath. The trickster stepped forward tentatively, his eyes on the floor as he did his best to sound extremely apologetic.

''Father, please do not hate me, I have been trapped within a tree for thousands of years, and I fear my mind is not quite adjusted to being free... I saw Thor as the reason for my imprisonment and acted without reason for reason was not mine to have.''

Loki glanced up furtively to see how his lie had played out. Odin stared levelly with his one eye, his expression unwavering. Loki could only hope that his father felt some form of guilt in imprisoning him for so long. Loki feared being sent back to that tree or worse, and his only chance lay in Odin's sympathy.

The lord of gods shook his head slowly, scratching his thick white beard.

'' I shall not imprison you thus again, that being a tree might not further addle you. However, you must still answer for your crimes against Thor, whom is your own kin! Never again are you to leave our home! You will remain here forever! In this way I shall monitor your mental health and see that you are set right. Go to your room and cause no more mischief!''

Loki exulted in his heart that he would face no punishment for his actions. He went to one knee very formally, as if he had ever been Odin's most loyal champion.

''Yes, Father...''

----------------------- The Next Day -------------------------------

Loki struggled violently, and even Thor, for all his might, was hard pressed to contain him. It was bad enough that Thor had paraded him around in front of the mortals to show them that they were now 'safe' from the trickster god, but now Thor threatened to return him to Asgard! To Odin, whose wrath would surely boil over.

''You can't take me there!''

Thor grunted as he threw the net over Loki once more.

''I must. I was going to let you walk into our home with some pride left intact, but you force me to restrict your movement once more. So be it.''

-------------------- Back in Asgard -----------------------------------

Thor deposited Loki at Odin's feet, the trickster god bound in the net, his body curled up to fit within the trap. Many Asgardians laughed at his plight and Loki flushed a bright crimson within his makeshift prison.

''I am most pleased to see my favorite son again! But, as for Loki... I know not what to do with him! He grows more wily, more dangerous, more uncontrollable each hour...''

Thor nodded to his father, graciously bowing to the compliment and turning to fly back to Midgard.

Loki struggled within the net before finally crawling free of it, to the continued jeers of those in his father's court. He tossed the ruined ropes down heatedly before glancing over at the throne, the color draining from his face as he took in Odin's dark expression. Odin reached one hand out, beckoning Loki to come closer. Loki steepled his fingers nervously, licking his lips before speaking.

''Father, I do not know what came over me... it was some strange madness, I could not control it...''

Odin continued to glare, his hand still raised, his silence a strong command in itself.

Loki inched forward, glancing left and right to the faces of those attending, but seeing no help forthcoming. Not that he had expected any; after all, he was Loki, scorned by all. He was several feet from Odin and still his father glared, his hand still beckoning. Loki gulped as he moved uncomfortably close to his angered father. With speed rivaling lightning and a grip like that of a manacle Odin clamped one massive fist around Loki's slender wrist, pulling the surprised trickster over his lap, so that his hips stopped on Odin's right leg.

Odin contained Loki's arm by keeping that wrist held as he slapped the trickster's ass hard with the other. Loki bounced forward in surprise, a yelp escaping his lips. His brown eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. He was being spanked! The reality of it struck home with Odin's second swat to his rear, and Loki squirmed with the unexpected pain. His hand shot back reflexively with the sting of it.

''Wait! What are you doing?! This punishment is reserved for children!''

Odin slid the thumb of his controlling hand around Loki's other wrist, drawing them together before pushing the trickster's arms both up into the small of his back.

''I saw how you were acting down in Midgard. It is a Thor stated then, you have been smashing things in Midgard like a spoiled child in a fit of anger. So I shall punish you as one.''

Loki's eyes bugged with the feeling of having his arms pushed up like that, away from his ass so that there was no chance for him to cover up as Odin swatted him. The feeling of helplessness and the pain both doubled as Odin pulled his trousers down enough to expose his rear. Loki cried out loudly as Odin smacked him now, turning to look back and blushing to see his exposed cheeks tuning red from the punishment delivered by Odin's calloused hand. Things were going all wrong! This wasn't supposed to happen!

''Please, father, I am sick, I need time to acclimate to my sanity once more!''

Odin shook his head as he continued to slap Loki, the trickster's cries growing louder with each swat. Loki began to wriggle about now, his ass moving left and right but unable to escape Odin's hand. Loki looked back to see that he could not possibly turn in any way to avoid the sting of Odin's discipline, and he began to panic as Odin spoke. Having his arms pinned seemed to only continue to add to this growing feeling.

''Nay. As I stated when Thor brought you back to me, you grow worse, not better. I know not what better way I might use to ensure you correct your illness. It seems to have made a child of you, so we shall start again with the basics. I cannot fathom that you would disobey me mere hours after I had commanded you to remain in Asgard! You will learn again why you are not to defy your father!''

The swats became harder and Loki writhed around in pain. The irony of his lie coming around to humiliate him in such a fashion was not lost on Loki. And the worst part was that he could see no way to get out of this particular punishment without revealing that he had lied in the first place! Loki glanced around, suddenly remembering the others in the room as he cried out sharply. They had all gone deathly quiet, but they still stood watching this shameful debacle.

Loki blushed, feeling tears of shame well up in the corners of his eyes. He tried to take his punishment as a Norse god should, but his stamina for such pain was short lived, and the tears began to flow freely as he could not help himself from crying out pathetically from the punishment. He craned back to plea to Odin, making sure his father could see the open misery in his face.

''Please! Do not do this in front of the whole court!''

Odin nodded, seeming to agree with Loki. He raised his voice so that it boomed across the open halls of his castle.

''Leave us. My son is sick, and needs a special sort of guidance that shames him for you to witness.''

Those there nodded to Odin and silently filed out of the huge room. Loki closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he lowered his head. Odin's words had managed to make it worse. They had already seen, it was too late, and now they all thought of him as if he were some child with special needs... Loki's breath hitched, he could not stand the indignity of it all, but had no real way to set it right. It just wasn't fair. Loki sobbed in abject misery as Odin's hand came down again and again, the trickster hanging limp and defeated over Odin's knee.

Odin increased his tempo so that Loki began to buck and twitch again. The trickster looked back and immediately wished that he hadn't. His ass was bright red and quivering. As he watched he couldn't help but clench involuntarily before each swat since he saw Odin's hand coming down. He forced his eyes forward and tried to relax, but now not seeing made it worse, and he clenched in anticipation all the same.

Ultimately, there was no way he could escape the growing sting and Loki kicked his feet as he cried out tearfully as Odin's discipline continued. He was past his ability to endure the pain, and could not even think straight to try to manipulate his way free any more. So all he did was cry out and strain with each swat until his body grew tired from his struggles and he went limp again, whimpering quietly as Odin continued, yelping occasionally after a particularly painful swat.

After some time of this, Odin slackened the pace somewhat and leaned down to question his simpering son.

''Do you feel you will remember this?''

Loki's voice cracked as he replied eagerly and loudly.

''Y-yes! Please, yes!''

Odin stopped slapping Loki and gingerly pulled his trousers up once more. Loki felt incredibly small, and his eyes were downcast as he stood sniffling, wishing only to return to his room, so when Odin commanded him to do just that, he headed off to comply quickly without a word.

----------------------- Two Days Later --------------------

Loki peered into his magic sphere, watching the goings-on of Midgard. More specifically, what was going on with his half-brother, Thor. His eyes burned with hatred, but he dared not leave Asgard, his ass still bore marks reminding him of why he should avoid that folly. He fumed and cursed as he watched Thor become a champion to the people of Midgard, beloved by all. The god of thunder was untouchable to Loki... except...

Loki's face spread in a grin as he observed a person Thor came into contact with, a psychic of humble prowess who possessed what Loki needed to cause Thor harm. Sandu was greedy, self-serving, and criminal. He was perfect! Loki quickly exercised his powers to heighten this mans powers, leering at the possibilities as he planted the mental suggestion to harm Thor into Sandu's mind.

Loki jumped up and down for joy, clapping his hands together excitedly. This was it! Sandu had faced off against Thor and now had his mallet in another dimension! In less than sixty seconds, Loki will have finally defeated the god of thunder! Loki's face fell as he watched Sandu try to use his powers to lift the hammer, pouring more and more energy into the effort.

''Stop! You Fool!''

Loki grabbed each side of his viewing crystal, wishing the man on the other side could hear him. The worst happened, though, and Sandu pushed his concentration too far, losing his powers and slipping back to Midgard, where Thor soundly defeated him, and thus Loki, once more.

Loki shook the crystal in anger, his mouth open in a snarl as he loudly growled his frustration. A deep voice from behind him caused his blood to freeze and he whipped around to see Odin.

''What ails you son, that you create such noise?''

Loki panicked, doing his best to block Odin's view of the screen with his own body.

''N-nothing! The... uh, my viewer is not working properly is all, it is nothing of great importance, really.''

Odin raised and eyebrow and Loki felt his heart hammering in his chest as sweat trickled down his brow. Finally the All-father spoke.

''See to it later, you do not need more stress in your condition. See yourself to your bed soon and rest, it can do no good to vex yourself so.''

Loki breathed out a sigh of relief, nodding to his father.

''As you wish, father. I shall retire shortly...''

As Odin left the room, Loki returned to his own thoughts of his most recent failure. Sandu... Sandu had been a little too much like Loki himself... No, Loki would not be able to defeat Thor this way, he would need another tact. Loki rubbed his chin as he considered the position he now held before Odin. His father thought him merely ill now, perhaps he could use that to his advantage...

-------------------- A Few Months Later ---------------------

Loki split his time between standing at Odin's side and making himself helpful to regain his father's trust and watching Thor on his viewing crystal. At the moment, he saw Thor looking mournfully out to sea from a dock on some lonely Midgard coast. It was perfect! Lately Odin and Thor had been having a string disagreement over Thor's professed love of a mortal woman. Now the sap pines away so obviously it can be seen, what a great opportunity to turn his father further against him!

Loki hurried to Odin's throne room, bowing to his father as he entered. The aged lord nodded assent to him as he approached. The All-father seemed tired as he slouched in his throne. Obviously troubled from his last argument with Thor. Loki hated that Odin doted on Thor so. Surely Odin spent no time troubled about how Loki felt...

Loki fought to keep the scowl from entering his face, instead smiling at his father. Any moment now.

''Loki, I wish to see what Thor is up to. Will you use your magics to summon his image for me?''

Right on time. Loki smiled genuinely.

''Of course, father. There, Noble Odin! I give you a thought projection of Thor, as you requested!''

The air shimmered as Loki spoke, and Thor stood on the pier still, his face still pained, his shoulders slumped with untold sadness. Loki's upper lip curled back at the sight of it. As if Thor knew what suffering was. At least their father cared how HE felt...

As if to compound Loki's thoughts, Odin suddenly spoke, his voice pained.

''My favorite son still is troubled! If only I could drive that girl from his heart!''

Loki turned his face away from Odin slightly as he spoke, not wanting Odin to see how much his words had cut him. Favorite son. Loki's heart hardened to it as it always did, and he turned the pain into useful hate, the better to fuel his focus. He weaved a faint portion of his magic into his voice, his words, a suggestion that played strongly on Odin's already turbulent emotions.

''You have ordered him to forget her... but still he broods! Is this not rank disobedience?''

Loki studied Odin's face, more than slightly worried of what might happen should Odin realize his trick, but he saw with satisfaction that Odin's sadness also turned into anger. The All-father's face darkened with magically induced fury. His voice grated with menace as he spoke.

''Yes, Loki... it is! And, by thunder, it shall be punished!!''

The room shook with this decree and Loki exulted inwardly, fighting to keep himself from smiling openly at this victory. Soon, Odin himself would be turned against Thor! For some reason, Loki enjoyed this thought more than any other revenge scheme he had ever lain against his half-brother... As Odin decreed Thor banished from Asgard, and his powers reduced besides, Loki nearly cheered. He had never felt so happy...

----------- Later -------------

Loki watched Thor still, despite his victory in getting his brother banished from Asgard, Thor still found admiration from the mortals of Midgard and it made Loki's insides churn. He thought to simply cover the crystal, to enjoy that Thor was no longer a part of Asgard and go about being Odin's sole heir, but the melancholy that Odin dwelled in only caused the bitterness to fester in Loki's heart.

At one point Loki had suggested to Odin that he send The Enchantress, Amora to Midgard to seduce Thor away from his mortal lover. He had suggested it as a way to gain favor with Odin and attempt sabotage of Thor as well, for Amora was sure to break his heart as she had every other man that had ever passed her lips. How Loki would love to see his half-brother pine over such...

But Amora had bungled the whole scheme. Not only had she not gained Thor's favor, she had tried to have the Executioner kill Thor's woman, an act that broke the code all Asgardians lived by and which only drew Odin closer to Thor when he learned of it. Loki seethed that nothing ever seemed to work the way he planned it. He was the most cunning there ever was, he just had such bad luck...

Now Loki watched his father as Odin stood upon a rocky ledge looking out over much of Asgard. He could tell his father was once more brooding over Thor's stubborn desire to mate with a mortal against his father's command, and this still stung Loki. Why could Odin not just forget Thor and enjoy the company of his remaining, loyal son?

Odin sensed his approach, and for a long while, the two stood in silence, each thinking very different thoughts. Loki was glad he stood behind Odin when his father finally did speak, for Odin went on for some time about how troubled Thor's decision had made him, and it was painfully clear that Odin yet favored Thor over Loki, despite his disloyalty and Loki's subtle magic. Loki started when Odin asked him something unexpected.

''You are clever, Loki. I ask for your advise.''

Loki stared at Odin a moment agape, not used to being complimented in any way, and certainly surprised by this act of trust. He smiled quickly, though, regaining his composure as his mind began to whirl on how he could use this to his advantage. At last! My chance has come!

''You have but one course to take, noble Odin. You yourself must go to Midgard and assert your authority in person.''

Odin scratched his chin as he thought.

''I? Visit Midgard after all these ages?''

The spell Loki had subtly weaved before was still in place, but Loki was uncertain how it would affect this current situation. He leaned forward expectantly, hoping for the best. At last Odin finally shouted out, raising as hand out imperiously above Asgard as he decreed his action.

''By Asgard! Your suggestion strikes my fancy, I shall do it! And in my absence, I invest you with a portion of my power, Loki. You shall rule Asgard until my return.''

Loki's heart skipped a beat. This was more than he could have ever dreamed! Odin now trusted him enough to run Asgard with the power of the All-father? Not only that, but Odin traveled down to Midgard to punish Thor! Loki could not help but smile. What a glorious day! But how best to use this? ... Yes! Loki would ... accidentally release the magical bonds that hold two of Odin's greatest enemies imprisoned on Midgard.

The Frost Giant Skagg and the Fire Demon Surtur would wreak havoc such as Thor could not dream of handling in his weakened state, and if all went according to plan, Thor would be crushed before Odin even arrived in Midgard! Loki set to work feverishly, employing his magic to weaken Odin's spells of binding...

--------- Later -----------

Loki paced back and forth. He did not even wish to view the crystal any more. Not only had Odin arrived in Midgard far faster than he had thought he would, the All-father had not had time to punish Thor before the two creatures Loki had released had announced themselves. It was all such horrible timing. Why did it always come to this? Now Odin had joined Thor in defeating the two ancient menaces, and their camaraderie was reinforced rather than weakened.

Loki's fists balled and shook and he hissed in rage. Now Odin would return to Asgard and Loki would have to explain that he had been too weak to hold the giants in their prisons, even with the power Odin had granted him. This story might save Loki, but would lessen his father's opinion of him regardless. Weakness was frowned upon in Asgard. Loki cried out in frustration and kicked a small table over. Nothing ever went his way!

--------- Later ----------

Loki returned to his room a bit shaken. Odin had been very upset about the earlier events. The All-father had moved towards Loki menacingly at the time, and Loki had had to speak fast to avoid going over his father's knee once more. Loki shuddered as he thought of Odin's strong threat to spank again severely him if anything else like this occurred, ever. Odin had sent him to his room, exasperated, and Loki had gone quickly, fearful lest Odin change his mind about spanking him right then.

Loki sat in front of his viewing crystal, watching as Thor happily walked in a park in his Don Blake persona, holding hands with his mortal lover, Jane. He must risk it! Even if it meant the possibility of another spanking from Odin, which scared him greatly, Loki had to wipe that smile from Thor's face! He would be careful, he would assume the form of a bumblebee, and slip past Heimdall, who watches the rainbow bridge, that way Odin would not know he had left Asgard.

He would have to be fast! Loki traveled down to Midgard quickly using the full power of his magics so as to make better time. That meant he would have little reserve to fight Thor if it came to that, but his first priority was returning to Asgard once he had acquired his target, Jane...

------- Atop a Lone mountain in Asgard ----------

Loki took a deep breath of the mountain air. Victory! Finally, after all these years, he had finally beaten his brother! He had disguised himself as an old man, thrown Don Blakes' cane out of a fourth story window, making it impossible for him to turn into Thor, then stolen his lover away from him while he stood there, helpless! Loki treasured the look that had been on the face of his brothers mortal form.

Now he had just used the last of his power to seal the girl into Limbo, just in case Thor managed to regain his cane and come here before he had time enough to regain his sorcerous strength. Loki laughed, but his laugh turned into a snarl as Thor landed atop the mountain with him. Of course. Thor always prevailed. But he was too late... he couldn't stop Loki this time!

Loki let his hatred fuel his muscles as he leaped upon Thor, knowing he couldn't best the thunder god in battle but trying anyways. He had no more magics, and when he taunted Thor by telling him his remaining magic was being sent to harm his lover, he learned that his brother had recruited arcane allies to protect her within Loki's prison! Loki screamed his fury as he attacked Thor with wild abandon, but the thunder god easily sidestepped and parried his attacks.

Thor landed a solid punch that jarred Loki and snapped him out of his rage. The pain reminded him again that he couldn't win a fist fight with Thor, and he raced to think of what he could possibly do to turn things in his favor. Thor threatened to strike him again if he did not release Jane from Limbo, and Loki agreed for two reasons. One, he did not wish for Thor to strike him again, the first time had really hurt and; two, Loki could re-absorb the magic he had used to put Jane in Limbo in the first place, perhaps giving him the sorcerous edge he needed to defeat his brother.

He splayed his hands out in arcane signs and told Thor as much when a swirling cloud suddenly erupted from behind him, causing him to look back, startled. Before Loki could react, a strong armored arm reached out of that cloud and he suddenly found himself being carried bodily on horseback along the rainbow bridge, the mountain he had been on rapidly fading into the distance. Loki screamed out and kicked as they traveled, his mind filled with unreasoning frustration.

''No! Don't... not yet! I might have beaten him if I had more time!''

The stalwart warrior who now carried him under his arm like a bag of grain replied easily.

''Your time has almost run out, Loki. Odin commanded me to bring you to him, and he gave my arm enough power to hold you no matter how you struggle to break free.''

As they galloped on, Odin's vast citadel growing quickly in their vision, Loki's heart sank. Odin had sent this guardsman to fetch him. That meant Odin knew what he had been up to. Oh no...

------- At the Castle -------------

Loki gulped as he stared hard at the floor. The guardsman had been right, no matter how Loki had struggled, he had been unable to prevent coming here through muscle or magic. Now the All-father glared down at him darkly from his throne, Odin's back straight in the chair, each of his hands resting on one armrest. Odin dismissed all the others attending his halls and this only added to Loki's growing unease. Once they were alone Odin's booming voice echoed through the room at him.

''Speak, son. I am eager to see what lie you contrive this time.''

Loki's face paled as he regarded his father's steel gray eye. How much did Odin know? Such a slippery place Loki now stood on, he didn't know what he might say to make things better rather than worse. He tried denial first...

''I have not lied, All-father, I am hurt that you would say such after I have worked so hard to prove myself to you.''

Odin scoffed, one gauntleted hand waving off Loki's words dismissively.

''And prove yourself you have. You proved that you can endanger mortals by pushing them in front of oncoming machines and using unstable magics on them. You've proven that you are willing to betray all of Asgard by releasing it's greatest enemies upon Midgard. You've also proven that you will bring a mortal here, to Asgard, which is forbidden, just so that you can have it out with your brother over her. And lest I forget, you have proven your defiance of my edicts once more by going to Midgard to retrieve this mortal in the first place.''

Loki's heart sank with each word. Somehow the last part frightened him the most, even if it wasn't the greatest crime. He knew it was because that was the reason Odin had spanked him last time, and the reason for which Odin had promised to spank him again, should he repeat it. Loki licked his lips, wishing he were somewhere else.

''I-I can explain...''

Odin growled and Loki quieted. The All-father stood up and the trickster flinched, taking a step back. He felt far too close to Odin where he was standing. When Odin reached out and took his wrist he shouldn't have been surprised, but he still was. Odin sat down once more, placing Loki across his lap in a familiar fashion that covered Loki in goosebumps. Odin's voice rang out with anger.

''I have had enough of your explanations. You will tell me that your time in the tree has addled you or that you were too weak? Unacceptable.''

Odin began to strike Loki's ass and the trickster yelped immediately in fearful pain, his body remembering immediately where this was headed to. That knowledge drove him to beg right away.

''Please, father! I meant no harm! The worst of my tricks have caused no injury to anyone!''

Odin grabbed at Loki's hands as the trickster tried to cover himself with them and pulled them up out of the way of his spanking hand. Loki cried out in frustration at the immediate feeling of helplessness, the cry echoing louder when Odin threw one powerful leg over Loki's to secure him in place. Being so completely unable to move was terrifying, and Loki feared what kind of spanking Odin thought to deliver that he pinned him so. Odin's words grated as his hand came down, eliciting another yelp from Loki.

''Perhaps you mean no harm, but your reckless ways would injure someone eventually if left unchecked. Consider this me checking you!''

Loki bucked forward as Odin picked up the pace, squirming with very little margin to move within Odin's tight grip, which only added to the trickster's terror. He looked back in time to see Odin rip his pants down roughly, and cried out as he watched Odin's hand contact his unprotected flesh. Only one slap, and already he could see the hand shaped mark Odin's hand left behind. This hurt, scared, and humiliated him all at the same time.

''I-I do not need this! I will do better, I swear it!''

Loki watched as Odin shook his head and felt the tears of pain come as Odin's hand picked up yet more speed and power, striking cheeks that felt like they were on fire. Loki tried to focus on anything other than the fact that he was getting spanked but could not. It felt as if the center of his mind could be nowhere else but the pain radiating from his ass. Loki wished with all of his might that he had stayed in Asgard. This had not been worth the risk!

''I will decide what you need, after all, you are addled, are you not? What would you know what your confused state needs?''

Loki balked at the pain as Odin began to slap the tender under curve of his ass hard and repeatedly. He groaned pitiably and shuddered with each shocking blow. He had already passed his limit for this sort of torture, and yet he felt Odin was only getting warmed up. This time, Odin seemed far angrier, and Loki imagined that the last spanking would pale before what Odin planned now. This thought sent chills up and down his spine. He had to try to end it, any option was better than saying nothing!

''I-I am sorry! I had lied to you, I was not addled, I merely acted on centuries of pent up hatred for Thor! Please, I still did not break the code!''

If anything, Odin smacked him yet harder, and Loki screamed loudly as he trashed around in Odin's grip, his ass reddened and shuddering from the hard slaps. Odin rapidly slapped the same area in succession, and Loki's back arched at the pain, his feet digging into the floor as he was struck.

''You think that would make this discipline unnecessary? If anything, it makes it more so. I am pleased that you are being honest, and take it as proof that spanking is proving effective correction to your mischief. I wish I had thought to employ it earlier, and will certainly use it more now.''

Loki felt warm tears run down he face as he began to sob, both from Odin's unwillingness to stop spanking him and his promise to spank him more often, as well as the pain. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Odin's hand continue coming down on his now bright red ass, the hand prints there all merged together into one great big red welt that caused him great shame to look at. He realized distantly that he was once again clenching in anticipation but he knew there was nothing he could do about it, so he sobbed and tried to get Odin to look at his mournful face instead.

Odin saw that Loki was projecting his pain in hopes that his father would pity him, and this caused Odin to become angrier still. He was sick of Loki using him in such a fashion. He would make certain his son thought twice before doing it again. Odin stopped spanking Loki with and the trickster looked visibly relieved, thinking that his appeal for mercy had worked until he saw Odin unstrapping his thick leather belt.

''Wait! No! Please! Pleeease!!''

Loki's tearful eyes were wide in panic, but he was still pinned and helpless regardless of how he squirmed, and Odin continued to casually draw his belt off of his waist, folding it in his one hand before raising it above his head to strike Loki's shining red posterior.

''Oh gods! No, please!''

Odin disregarded his pleas, though, and the belt arced down, Loki violently wrenching forward with each swing, his voice quickly trebling high as he screamed his pain. The previous spanking had made his ass more sensitive, and it only heightened the feeling of the belting. Loki convulsed and shuddered but knew he could not go anywhere, could not even properly wriggle in such a tight grip, all he could do while Odin swatted him was crane his head back to see what Odin did, which did not make it any easier. Loki was unsure which was worse, seeing it or not, and he alternated between watching and closing his eyes miserably.

Odin growled to him as he continued.

''I shall set the precedent for any future discipline you might bring upon yourself now. Ten hard strikes now and the number shall increase each time you anger me enough to merit my knee.''

Odin stopped for a moment and Loki gasped for breath. He had not realized he had been holding it. Odin had paused to allow him a moment to get ready, but somehow the wait was torturous. He glanced back worriedly, seeing Odin looking back at him. Once their eyes met Odin brought the belt down, striking one cheek very hard, and Loki screamed loudly. The brief pause seemed to only have made his cheeks somehow even more sensitive!

Odin struck him again and Loki screamed even louder, his voice cracking as the third swat landed, sending a convulsion through his entire body. Never again, never again would he leave Asgard! On the fourth swat Loki screamed this for Odin to hear it, but Odin continued quietly, placing the fifth slap where the fourth had been. Loki cringed and twisted, his back arching with the pain. Only five! He was only halfway done! Never before had the number five seemed such an impossibly large number!

Odin brought the belt down two more time successively on the tender under curve and Loki's breath hitched in shocked pain, his fists closing tightly in Odin's grip. His whole body trembled as Odin placed the next few slaps, and Loki's throat felt raw from the screaming as he slumped over in Odin's lap, panting and sobbing at the same time.

Odin pulled his errant son's pants back up and stood him up as Loki winced.

''Be off to your room, and pray you do not give me cause to repeat this de-addling session.'' 


	2. A little forethought

Loki pulled his astral self back quickly, a look of relief overshadowed by growing panic upon his face. He had watched Thor's battle against the creature from a safe distance; certain that Asgard was about to fall, he had packed away some of his more powerful trinkets and fled to the Norn Woods. He had seen Odin, woken from his Odin-Sleep. The All-father had helped Thor vanquish the Mangog, and now the realm was safe. Loki's mind raced as fear took hold.

Now he would have cover up his actions leading to the point where he had fled. Loki was certain Odin would forget if he merely stayed low. After all, he was not Odin's favored son, and it would not be the first time Odin had overlooked his deeds. Ah, but the viewing crystal! Loki would have to return it, lest Odin be reminded of his actions upon finding it missing. Loki did not fear banishment, but there was always possibility of that ... other punishment, should Odin become enraged enough.

Loki took the crystal from it's hiding place in the Woods, and slunk back to Asgard as quickly and stealthily as he could. Loki trembled as he placed the crystal back upon it's resting place in the chamber of viewing. He looked left and right but saw no one observe his action. Now that he was in the clear, he should certainly lay low so that Odin would not hear of his previous actions. He would return to his room, and hide there for a time. Loki crept back quickly, avoiding contact with any other Asgardians.

Once back in his room, he shut his door, and breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against it. That feeling fled from him as his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Odin standing within his room, arms folded across his regal chest. Odin glared down at him, and Loki felt himself begin to tremble anew. ''F--father, so good to see you woken from your sleep. The realm is saved by your heroic actions, my Lord.''

Odin's deep voice boomed with discontent through-out Loki's chambers. ''And why were you hiding in your room, Loki, while the others battled the Mangog?''

Loki's mind raced to begin covering his tracks. He would have to be careful not to incriminate himself. ''I knew Thor would have things well in hand, none has yet been able to best his might...''

Odin's eyes narrowed at his son's excuse. ''Oh? Then why did the entire court attest to me that your words as you fled the royal chamber were akin to 'Let Asgard fall, I save myself'?''

Loki did his best to stop himself from shaking, hiding his trembling hands behind his back. ''Surely they are mistaken as to my words, or confused me with another.''

Odin casually took a step forward, but the glower on his face was anything but casual. Loki fought his natural impulse to back away, not wanting Odin to see how afraid he was. He had a feeling that this was going to end in punishment; too many had witnessed his actions for Loki to lie his way out of this one. Odin switched tracks suddenly though. ''When I pulled you back from your banishment of several months not so long ago, what did I tell you about causing more mischief?''

Loki gulped. He had hoped Odin had forgotten his actions back on Midgard, but apparently the All-Father had kept track after all. ''Y-you warned that I should not again incur your wrath...''

Odin leaned forward, his teeth gritted in suppressed anger, and Loki could not help but flinch a little. ''And your reply had been that never again would I have cause to feel ire. So why is it so soon afterward I feel myself angered by your actions, Loki? You left for Midgard immediately after my warning, as if I had not warned you at all!''

Loki found himself backpedaling, Odin was far more upset than he had been before his last banishment. Loki found himself wishing they were instead within the royal court, the personal setting of his room made him uncomfortable, as Odin had never banished him from such a setting... ''My Lord, I can explain my actions...''

Odin raised a hand, cutting off Loki's supplications. ''Nay, if you could explain your blatant disobedience, I am certain you would not have felt the need to flee to the Norn Woods upon your return from Midgard, or steal away my viewing crystal, so that I could not track your movements as easily. These are the actions of the guilty.''

Loki found himself speechless for a moment, something that did not occur often. The shock of Odin knowing he had taken the crystal made it difficult for him to think of a suitable lie. ''T-the crystal... it yet rests upon it's stand within the viewing room!''

Odin regarded him with disgust, ''So you put it back? Think you that this absolves you of the crime?''

Loki did his best to seem aghast at the comment. ''I never took the crystal, if it has left it's place of rest, why would you assume it was me that took it? And what proof have you that I did so?''

Odin sighed, moving over to Loki's bed and seating himself, an action that made Loki cringe. Seeing Odin seated so unnerved him, as this was the way he was seated the last time he had disciplined Loki in a most humiliating fashion... but surely Odin had not enough cause to punish him in that way now... right? Odin leveled that steely gaze on him once more, obviously still angry but also clearly taking pains not to let it affect his speech and actions. ''Your greatest crime committed of late, beyond your cowardice, disobedience, theft, and lies, was when you attempted to use my own laws to murder your brother, Thor.''

Loki reeled. How much did Odin know? He felt a drop of sweat trickle down his brow, and tried to wipe it away discreetly. ''I-I know not of what you speak, I always follow your laws to the letter to the best of my ability, my Lord, and while Thor and I have had our differences, surely I would not try to cause his...''

''Silence!''

Loki's mouth snapped shut, his face pale with fear. Odin seemed to be at the end of his patience. ''I have heard enough of your lies, and wish to hear no more deceit. My own personal adviser told me of your words and actions between himself, Thor, and the other defenders of this realm. I am not here to gauge whether or not I will punish you. I am here to decide how severely you will be punished!''

Loki gulped, his heart thudding wildly in his ears. The only other time he could remember Odin this angry was when... he tried not to think of it, especially since Odin's ire now seemed several times worse even than that time. Loki held on to his one tendril of hope at this point. ''S-so you will banish me again?'' Loki felt himself bump into the closed door as he waited for Odin's reply with bated breath. He had not even realized that he had been backing up.

''Nay. That did not seem to work for even a moment. You rushed off to disobey me as soon as your false promise not to do so passed your lying lips. I saw more marked improvement in you that time I spanked you than I have ever seen with banishment.''

Loki felt a knot tie itself within his stomach as his throat tightened, his face going numb with fear. His hands splayed along the door behind him and he felt not unlike a trapped animal. ''F-father, please, there has to be some more civil way...''

Odin shook his head sadly at his trembling son, and he crooked a finger imperiously for Loki to approach him. ''Nay. You will learn no other way. Now come forward and receive your punishment of your own accord, lest you find out exactly how much your actions of late have angered me.''

Everything was moving too fast, spiraling out of control. Loki could almost feel ghost pangs of remembered pain in his buttocks, never had anything so humiliated him as being spanked over his father's knee, and Loki knew much of humiliation. He reacted in blind panic, throwing his room door open and bolting into the hall beyond, castle guards staring at him in puzzlement as he ran headlong, legs pumping as hard as they could with his head back.

He must escape! Loki must never allow himself to be subject to such abject embarrassment again! As he rounded a corner he nearly slammed into Odin, who stood there glaring with arms crossed at his son's foolish attempt to escape him. Loki wheeled, his intent to run back the other way, when he felt Odin's hand clamp down on the scruff of his neck, gripping tightly and halting his advance. Loki kicked and shouted as Odin dragged him back to his room. ''No! No, please! Anything but that! I'll do whatever you want!''

Odin ignored his words as surely as he ignored Loki's attempts to drag his feet upon the floor or scrabble at the walls, Odin's strength making his efforts to escape seem as nothing. Once back in the room Odin released Loki a moment as he seated himself once more upon the bed and before Loki could even think to bolt again he grabbed the prince's arm by the bicep and pulled him over his knees. ''Father! Please stop! This is madness, you don't have to do this!'' Loki's eyes were wide and his brow shone with a sheen of sweat, his anxiety clear upon his face.

Odin pushed his struggling son down with one hand as he raised the other to slap him. ''Nay. The only madness committed here was you trying to run from the All-father. Now things will be much worse for you.'' That hand came down hard and Loki jumped with the sting of it. Already Odin's hand stung mightily despite Loki's britches still being in place. This boded ill for the level of pain he would feel once Odin pulled them down.

Regardless, the pain became intense even this way quickly, and Loki's hand shot back to cover his ass. Odin brushed the hand away as he repositioned Loki over his knee, pressing his son's hips against his own thigh so that the trickster would not be able to move forward away from the swats, only into them. Loki's other arm was pinned under his chest, and he cried out as Odin pulled his pants down, looking back over his shoulder to see that Odin now smacked his bared ass, which started to show the red sting he felt in his cheeks. ''Father, no! I will do better, I swear!''

Odin brushed Loki's defending hand away again as he laid his powerful callused hand across his globes with increasing severity. ''You will, even if it only be for fear of finding yourself once more draped about my knee. You promised the like before, and not five minutes passed before you enacted your disobedience.''

Loki squirmed at the familiar mounting pain, his legs beginning to kick and jerk with it. ''I am sorry! I won't do it again, I swear!''

Odin continued to slap him though, and Loki looked back to see how his cheeks quivered both from the impact of his father's hand and anticipation of the next blow, and he flushed red with embarrassment. ''Your words have little worth, Loki. Besides your reputation as a liar, I have just now caught you in a fair torrent of such lies. Why should I believe a thing you say? Nay. You are going to suffer with no reprieve and you can thank yourself for the fact that your words have so little meaning.''

Loki's mouth worked as he felt tears spring to his eyes from both the sting in his rear and the sting of Odin's words. Loki yelped as Odin suddenly increased to power of his spanking. Odin had done this before, too. The all-Father surely increased the punishment by degrees simply so that Loki would both know that they were far from done and dread the next upgrade in punishment. ''F-father, this is most humiliating, I beg you reconsider treating a prince of the realm so!''

Odin did not pause in raining blows down upon Loki's reddening ass, and once more brushed Loki's hand away from his squirming buttocks. ''Place your hand back here again, and I shall increase the severity of your punishment,'' he growled.

Loki felt the tears threatening his face pour along his cheeks as he clutched the sheets of his bed, trying with all of his will and strength to keep his hand forward, not wanting to make the spanking worse, for he knew Odin did not threaten, but promised. Loki could not help himself as the inescapable feelings he had felt before began to surge back into him, and the pain became too great. He began to cry out, mildly at first, then with rising volume as his sensitive cheeks built upon and redoubled his pain over time.

The door to the room still stood open, and Loki was certain the guards would hear him now, but could not help but cry out as the sharp stinging pain mounted. His entire body flushed red both with the exertion of his struggles and his extreme embarrassment, which he had never hoped to feel again. ''Please, father, enough!'' Odin stopped and Loki looked back with tear-stained face, daring to feel relief that his father had honored his request. His stomach felt to drop ten feet down when he watched Odin use that free hand to pull his own belt free, doubling it over in a most menacing fashion. ''F-father, you can't be serious?! Have I not suffered enough?''

Odin glared at him in a way that sent Loki shaking in fear as he lifted the belt over his shoulder. ''Nay, I told you that it would be worse for you if you did not cooperate, and you dared to run, an insult I will not quickly dismiss. I can assure you now, you will think twice on running from me again.''

Loki's breath hitched in his throat, his voice a squeak of terror as Odin's belt came down on his already glowing red cheeks. Loki's scream was loud and long as Odin started swatting him anew, the fresh pain beyond his realm of experience. If the guards had not heard him before, they certainly did now, along with anyone within a rather large range, for that matter. Tears flowed down Loki's chin to fall to sheet below him, a wet mark that would remind him of his shame even after Odin had finished his grisly discipline. Loki glanced back to see that belt hover over Odin's shoulder and his hand shot back reflexively to protect his tender buttocks, but Odin only swept the hand aside, striking him even harder for the effort.

Loki wailed in pain and helplessness and kick with each swat until Odin tired of the interruption, pushing Loki forward so that his entire torso rested upon the bed and Loki's ass arched high in the air, the position humiliating in itself. Odin pushed a strong arm onto Loki's back to hold him in place and started to really swat in earnest, his arm and the belt a blur of motion as they arced down to strike Loki's inflamed posterior. Loki screamed and wriggled from side to side, but the belt always wrapped around the width of his ass, and moving could only make it worse, as the leather would sometimes wrap around to sting his thigh, adding new pain for his efforts.

Loki begged and pleaded, and each time Odin merely responded by reciting one of the things Loki had done to end up over his knee. ''You defied me when I had shown you compassion in allowing you to return, you play off of my mercy like a true villain, why should I show you such now!''

Loki babbled out an apology between his sobs and screams, promising almost incoherently that he would never do so again.

''You ran like a coward, abandoning your people, even after you had dared proclaim yourself deserving of the mantle of ruler-ship!''

Loki nodded vigorously as he screamed, struggling to form words through the haze of pain. ''I did! I am sorry, father! I was afraid! Please, mercy!'' Odin nodded, but did not slacken his pace, Loki could almost feel the heat radiating off of his punished ass.

Loki was finding the time for honesty in this position, so Odin pushed on. ''Admit you stole the viewing crystal, and I will lessen your punishment!''

Loki choked on his own feelings. He was being broken again, there was nothing he could do to prevent it, either. Either he told Odin what his father wanted to hear or the pain would become worse, and Loki was already well beyond his ability to handle more pain. Loki sobbed at his own weakness as his answered between yelps of pain. ''I took it! Once again, I was afraid, although in this case, it was your wrath I feared... I am sorry, father! I will never do such a thing again!''

Odin growled as he increased the force of his swing, and Loki felt his throat going raw with the intensity of his screams as he looked back at Odin's handiwork with tearful, wide eyes. ''You fear the wrong thing in one instance, and you took the wrong measure in the other. You should be afraid of me, and you should be afraid to be dishonest with me! You should certainly not commit acts of theft or lie to save yourself, I know I need not tell you what will happen?''

Loki only nodded his head, unable to do more through the blinding pain as he kicked and screamed, feeling that this must be what small children looked like when they were spanked by their fathers. The thought of it compounded Loki's misery, and he wailed and cried for this reason, too.

Odin regarded his son's plight a moment, and at last gave in to his own desire for compassion, staying his arm and allowing Loki to catch his breath in hitching sobs. ''Here is the important part for you, Loki. If you want this to end, you must now tell me what you did that caused my ire to boil over, and you will be honest about it, omitting nothing, lest this only be the beginning of your punishment.''

Loki wiped tears from his eyes as he struggled to get his own breathing under control, wincing as he looked back at how welted and red his ass looked. His voice was subdued when he finally found it to speak. Loki would do anything to avoid that belt, and since he did not know how much Odin knew, he would have to risk telling him things his father did not already know, if only so that he could have reprieve from this awful humiliation. ''I took your throne once you were asleep and Thor was upon Midgard, as was my right. However, when he returned... I told him the throne was still mine, according to our laws, and I commanded him to face the Mangog alone. I then fled the throne when Thor failed to stop the creature from entering the castle.''

Odin studied Loki carefully, the belt still dangling over his shoulder holding Loki's eyes. ''When you told Thor the throne should still be yours by my law, did you believe this?''

Loki gulped. His lying had led to the pain he had thus far felt... he suddenly felt like being completely honest for the very first time in his long life. ''No, I knew I lied, I wished to keep the throne, I have always wished to rule...'' Loki felt tears form once more in his eyes. He felt truly broken now.

Odin continued his questions. ''And when you sent Thor to deal with the Mangog... did you truly believe your brother would prevail?''

Loki felt the tears leak once more as he answered, his voice wavering. ''N-no... I was certain he would perish. I have ever hated Thor, he...''

Odin cut him off. ''That was not the question. I know you resent Thor. Do you have anything else you wish to say? Now is your chance to atone, you will not receive another.''

Loki gulped, eyes downcast as he shivered in Odin's grip. His mind and body reeled fro everything that had just happened still, and Loki felt a strange compulsion to come completely clean with his mistakes. ''I had intended to keep the throne even from you, though I know not how, or even truly why... I sometimes do not understand the reasons for the things I do or the way I feel... I think Thor...''

Odin pressed his hand on Loki's back, silencing his fearful son as he shifted Loki on his lap. ''I have heard enough. It is time we finished.''

Loki felt the tremor in his voice as he shook his head at Odin, his face a mask of terror. ''Y-you are not done? Please... please I told you...''

Odin shook his head sadly at Loki. ''Nay. I like to be certain the message has sunk in with you, and as you seemed to learn nothing at all from your last punishment, I will now ensure that does not occur again. You have seen fit to be honest for a change, so I shall only give you ten hard swats to remind you. You will count aloud as we go.''

Loki opened his mouth to protest but Odin's hand came down and he cried out with the fresh pain instead.

Odin frowned at his son. ''You did not count, so we shall start over. This is one, Loki.'' Odin brought the belt down again and Loki bucked hard at the sensation.

''One! One!'' Odin's belt came down again and Loki yelped out a two. He didn't feel like he could make it to ten, and after the third swat, he was convinced, and let Odin know this, begging his father to halt.

Odin shook his head. ''I advise you continue counting, or we start again with one.''

Loki felt the tears flow again as Odin brought the belt down again and again, each swing punctuated by his screamed number and an impossibly long anxious pause. By the fifth swat Loki was flailing anew, but Odin still pinned him tightly, and the feelings of dread helplessness flooded him all over again.

On the sixth and seventh swats, Loki screamed long and loud, arching his back against the pain, and by the eighth he resigned himself to his fate, slumping in defeat within Odin's grasp and whispering the number through numb lips.

His body jerked with the final two blows and Loki whimpered his count, his head resting on the bed.

Odin gingerly pulled his pants back up over the red dome of his rear and stood him up. Loki stood there with downcast, defeated eyes as Odin admonished him. ''I know I need say nothing more on this matter. You WILL correct your behavior. You are to stay in your room until such time as I tell you you may leave.'' Loki nodded a subdued acknowledgment and Odin nodded in return before turning to leave, shutting the door behind himself with a final word. ''I brought you back because I love you, Loki... when will you learn not to abuse that love?''

The door shut and Loki was left alone with his thoughts. His gaze wandered to the humiliating wet stain upon his bed, and he looked away.

It looks like Odin would only banish him to his room these days.


	3. Tools of the Trade

And of course here is the third chapter of the series based on the Thor Essentials (Silver Age Thor).

WARNING: Non-consensual spanking.

Loki sat upon the edge of his bed, brooding. Months had passed in which he had been grounded to the castle. Many a humiliating day had been spent languishing in his room, fretting over the situation that had landed the prince in a place where he could not go where he wished or do as he pleased. He had spent a fair amount of time pacing, crying, fuming, screaming into pillows, or otherwise venting his stress, but none of it had brought relief.

Loki had been stuck with the way he felt, just as he was certain Odin had intended. When Thor had strolled in his arrogant way through Asgard, he had done so with impunity. Odin had lessened Loki's restriction slightly by that time, allowing the trickster to leave his room but forbidding Loki to leave the castle itself. So it was that Loki had stared hatefully at Thor, unable to do anything about the way he felt, lest Odin punish him once more...

With time, Odin had allowed Loki to venture free of the royal castle, into the Asgard proper, and Loki had taken this privilege as a bird freed from a long confining cage. He had even thanked Odin each time he was granted more freedom. This part stung Loki as well, that he should feel gratitude for something that should have already been his right...

And here he was again, back to being confined in his room once more. Loki's lips trembled as he felt wave after wave of self-pity wash over his frowning form. Loki had been given leave to travel the other lands surrounding Asgard, and had ventured to the Norn Woods, hoping that a visit with his old acquaintance Karnilla would ease his mind somewhat. But once there, he had seen an opportunity to attack Thor, a great one.

Loki had fought the urge at first, a voice in the back of his mind telling him that such could end in disaster, but the opportunity was too great, and like a man addicted, he had snatched the voodoo doll of Balder from Karnilla's hag, and used it to strike down Balder, insuring that Thor would turn into Don Blake to aid him. All caution swept aside in his mad fervor to have his long-awaited vengeance upon his brother, Loki had raced to Midgard to steal away the cane that allowed Thor to assume his true form.

Great had been the exultation Loki had felt once that fateful item was within his grasp. And so quickly was it replaced by frozen terror when Loki felt and heard the booming voice of Odin, who had caught him in the act. Loki had been unable to speak or move for a long moment at first, so great was his heart-pounding fear as the realization of how much trouble he was in sunk in. He had mustered up the will to argue, of course... he always did.

It had proven pointless, however, and Odin had forced him with threat to relinquish Thor's hammer to his hated half-brother. After doing so, Loki had fled back to Asgard, hoping against reason that Odin would be sated by the act of his returning Thor's weapon to the thunder god. But this was not so, Odin's voice had found him again, and the booming command had been for him to return to his room, there to await punishment for his disobedience in traveling to Midgard and causing trouble for Thor.

Loki wrung his hands as he sat upon his bed, replaying all the things that had led him to this point. It wasn't fair! Never had Loki heard of an Asgardian being treated so... but Odin would not be turned from his course, and Loki had found through painful experience that complying brought far less pain... still he hated his situation, and often paced for hours at end. His gaze traveled to a mirror across the room. He looked haggard and worry-worn, dark circles under his eyes proof of his difficulty sleeping lately.

A full week had passed since Odin had commanded he wait within his room for punishment, and Loki found that the anxiety of waiting for that discipline punishment in and of itself. He often considered fleeing, using his magic and cunning to leave Asgard to seek refuge from his father's wrath elsewhere. But that would be foolish, Loki had often underestimated his father's superior power, and did not wish to risk the consequences of repeating such an error now...

Loki's gaze lifted to the door as it often did, his anxious eyes searching and his anxious heart wishing and not wishing to see his father enter, wondering how long he would have to suffer so when the door opened, Odin's powerful bulk filling it's frame. Loki's heart leapt into his throat, and he sat wide-eyed and frozen upon his bed, helpless to do anything but watch his father's advance into his room and the horrible things to come it must signify.

Loki licked dry lips mutely as his terrified gaze traveled to an object in Odin's hand. Loki had seen much, but never before had he seen a paddle in the castle of Asgard. He knew what it was for, yet he asked anyways. ''M-mi-lord, whatever is that object in your hand?''

Odin glanced at the long smooth length of wood in his hand as he answered. ''It is a tool, a learning tool.''

Odin had thought long and hard while Loki had wallowed in his bedroom on how he might teach his son to better himself. He had used increasingly painful forms of punishment, and it had met with increasingly positive reactions from his wayward child, but Odin needed something more. After contemplating for some time, he had decided to create an implement, a symbol that would strike fear into Loki merely at the sight or mention of it.

Loki's eyes were wide and disbelieving. ''Wherever did you get such a thing?''

Odin grunted at Loki as he shut the door behind himself, an action that sent chills of fear coursing through the young prince. ''I had the dwarfs make it for me. This way it is very smooth and hardy, it shall not break.''

Loki almost asked why it would ever have risk of breaking, but he feared the answer as surely as he knew it. ''F-father, I know you are displeased, but hear me out, I have reason for my actions.''

Odin simply shook his head as he seated himself next to Loki upon the bed, taking the frightened trickster by the arm and pulling him across his knees suddenly and without ceremony.

Loki couldn't believe it was happening already. ''Wait! Let me say my piece, will you not even allow me to defend myself?'' Loki glanced back and watched in horror as Odin went about securing him in place while shaking his head no at his son once more. ''T-this isn't fair! You haven't even heard what I have to say!'' Loki felt tears already springing to his eyes, his composure a thought of the past, fear running wild through his pounding heart. He felt almost rigid with expectant terror.

Odin continued to shake his head as he lifted the paddle and pulled Loki's pants down. He glanced at his son's face which now boasted tears as he replied shortly. ''Time for talking is done. I grow weary of having to do this, and seek this time to make the lesson stick. This paddle shall ever aid me in this task from here on.''

Loki wailed in fright as Odin's arm tensed and brought the paddle home, leaving a red rectangle in it's wake and teaching Loki yet another new form of pain. ''Wait! Wait!''

Odin grew quiet as he brought the wooden paddle to bear on his son's squirming ass, and Loki found himself in a whole new level of panic. His father wasn't responding to reason! He wouldn't even talk to Loki, all he intended was to administer his barbaric punishment! Loki twisted about in Odin's grip and scrabbled at the sheets of his bed, one of his legs falling free of the bed to kick at the floor as he struggled. This only earned Loki a faster, harder punishment, and he went rigid with the redoubled pain of it.

''Father! I-I am already pushed too far! Please, this is worse than before, I can take no more!'' Loki cringed at the desperation in his own voice. He glanced back as he yelled, and saw miserably that his ass was a crisscross of red paddle marks already. The bruises left by this punishment would stay for quite some time, he was sure, and he imagined sitting would be difficult for days if Odin kept up this pace. Loki whimpered when Odin did not respond, and he tried vainly to rein in his yelps and tears.

The other times Loki had been punished in this fashion Odin had at least spoken to him while he was being disciplined. This way made Loki more aware of the how serious Odin was about the punishment, and left him alone with the pain, unable to focus on anything else. If anything, Odin shifted him upon his lap so that his ass received more punishment while the rest of him rested more comfortably upon the bed, the sting in his buttocks the only point of focus available to the trickster.

Odin was not responding to his words, but that did not keep Loki from trying. ''Father, I beg you, at least consider my words! Please!'' Odin continued to swing that dreadful paddle in silence, though, and Loki felt mounting frustration over the vanity of his words. ''Father, everything I have done to deserve being here like this, I am sorry! I repent, please, speak to me!''

The paddle continued to arc down on Loki's clenching ass, and Loki trembled with his fear and pain, his stomach a tight knot to match his clenched buttocks. Something about the nature of this confrontation scared him far more than any of the others, and he brimmed over with anxiety. Surely this was what Odin had wanted to happen, but Loki could not stop it, nonetheless. He could only cry out helplessly as he glanced back occasionally to see what he couldn't stop.

Loki felt the tempo increase again, and began to wail in abject misery, begging Odin to stop and knowing that his cries fell on deaf ears. ''You are cruel to me! You wish only to cause me pain! What could I have ever done to deserve this treatment! You would never do something like this to your beloved Thor!'' These words had the same lack of effect as any other that Loki had tried, and he screamed in fury as he clawed his sheets in impotent rage as Odin continued to punish his ass.

As Odin continued to yet increase the tempo, Loki felt his will shatter against the wave of inescapable pain, and he found himself whimpering pathetically once more. ''I-I'm sorry. I did not mean those things... I am sorry, only please stop this!'' Still Odin ignored him, and Loki wailed anew, his cries resounding off the walls of his room. Yet another day of the Asgardian castle filling with his pathetic crying, he thought. Loki doubted he could drop much lower in the eyes of his peers, and this brought fresh tears to his face.

Loki glanced back as he continued to writhe beneath Odin's vengeful paddle, and winced at the score of red upon his naked rear, and how embarrassingly it quivered beneath the swats Odin delivered. Loki's knees dug into the bed, moving sheets pointlessly as his feet alternated between kicking high in the air and digging at the floor in futile gestures of pain. His free hand clutched the blankets of his bed until his knuckles turned white, and his back arched occasionally with particularly painful swats.

Odin continued to adjust Loki as he punished his son, so that the paddle always found the most sensitive areas of Loki's tanned ass. Loki screamed until he could scream no more, and finally went limp in Odin's grasp, his hitching breath catching every time the paddle contacted his pained rear. His body still jerked from time to time as Odin swung, but otherwise he was defeated in body as in spirit.

Odin slowed to a halt after a time, once he was certain that Loki was broken by his punishment. ''Now there is time for talk. Do not wear me with your excuses, I saw everything you did on Midgard firsthand, so there is no point in it. I have administered your punishment, and will now hear you admit why we are here today and I will also hear your apology, both to me and Thor.''

Loki wiped tears from his faced as he sniffed, trying to regain his shattered composure. He was going to have to apologize to Thor... that was perhaps the worst punishment Odin had ever levied upon him. An instant wave of humiliation almost caused him to say something reckless, but a glance at the paddle still in Odin's hand gave him pause, and he bit his lip instead. ''W-we are here because I went to Midgard without permission, and because I stole Thor's hammer away...''

Odin leaned a bit closer as he raised his eyebrow. ''...And?''

Loki gulped. This part was always harder when he wasn't currently feeling pain, but he suspected Odin knew that. The sad part was that Odin's new methods were highly effective... Loki felt a great deal of regret when he crossed his father these days. ''I-I am sorry, father. Please forgive me...''

Odin nodded and Loki found himself staring down, idly scratching at the bedsheets with his free hand. ''We shall go apologize to Thor once he returns from his mission concerning Galactus. Until then, where do you think you shall go?''

Loki felt the tears threatening to crop back in. Always, it came back to this helpless feeling, this loss of control. ''I-I shall be within the confines of my room father.''

Odin nodded once more as he pushed Loki's pants up and stood, watching Loki as his son winced trying to sit, electing instead to lay on his side upon the bed, his face a downcast frown. ''I shall place the paddle here upon your dresser, where it will be easily accessible should you err again. Were I you, I would pray against that day.''

As Odin departed Loki could not help but stare hatefully at that smooth board of wood. In all of history, only Loki had caused Odin to create such a thing... how embarrassing.


End file.
